The Secret's Out
by GleekFreak
Summary: <html><head></head>After Quinn's secret has been revealed to McKinnley High School she is left to cry alone in the corridor. But the person she would least expect comes to comfort her. Summary Sucks, Story is better.</html>


**This One Shot is set while everyone is at the mall performing Barbra Streisand. Just after Quinn's secret (The whole Lucy Caboosie scenario) is revealed to everyone. Hope everyone enjoys it..**

**The secrets out**

Quinn's P.O.V

My secret is known to the world. Yes, it's true I'm Lucy Q Fabray. Not Quinn, but Lucy. I'm a fraud, I'm a hypocrite and I'm fake. I just want the world to swallow me up and never spit me back out. There is no way I'm going to be Prom Queen now.

I ran down the empty hallways ripping down all the posters from the bulletin boards. Lauren Zizes, why did she have to do this? Now everyone knows I'm ugly, my nose is plastic and I used to be the size of a beach ball. No one wants me to be their Prom Queen. No one's going to look up to me. I made a horrible example.

I stopped dead in my tracks with about 12 posters in my hand. I backed up against the lockers and slid slowly down them. I wondered where everyone was but then I was relieved no one was here to see me breakdown in a school corridor. Tears falling freely from my eyes I began to wonder what effect this will have on everyone. I always harass everyone over there flaws, especially Rachel but now they are going to know my secret. Finn probably won't want to date me anymore, he probably thinks I'm horrible for bullying everyone else the way I did and how I'm a hypocrite.

I held my knees to my chest rocking slowly when I felt someone in my presence. They slowly sat down next to me and nudged me gently.

"Sup?" Was all they had to say. I couldn't see who it was as my head was buried in my knees.

"Whoever you are just leave me alone." I muttered while choking on my tears.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see Sam Evans sat beside me.

"What do you want? I thought you hate me." I said sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"I don't hate you. Why are you crying?" he asked noticing my tears.

I didn't reply I just held out the stack of posters I had in my hand. I expected him to laugh or to make fun of me but instead he just shrugged his shoulders, "So?"

I sighed, "Are you blind. Look at me!" I said pointing to the page. I looked at the picture and just buried my head in my knees again sobbing my heart out.

I felt two strong arms loop around my small fragile body slowly rocking me back and forth, "I'm not blind. I see you on this page." He said holding it out. "You should see some of the pictures of me when I was younger. Man I had hair longer than my shoulders." He said chuckling at the memory. A small weak smile formed on my mouth.

"Why are you here, being so nice? I thought I broke your heart?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded his head in rhythm, "Yea that's true. But I still care about you." He smiled sweetly. I hurt him so much when I cheated on him.

"So you don't think I'm a horrible person for what I did to myself?" I asked my eyes watering.

"No, I think you were a scared girl who just wanted to be beautiful, unaware that she already was." He said with deep meaning in his voice.

I pointed to my face on the picture, "You think that's beautiful?"

Again, he nodded his head, "Inside and out." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Why aren't you with the others at the mall?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"I was on my way when I heard you sobbing your heart out here for a stupid reason." He chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet, "If anything, this is going to help boost your chances of becoming Prom Queen."

I looked at him, my face filled with confusion, "How will this help me become Prom Queen?"

"Well, now people will realise that even the HBIC has her flaws, if you put your mind to it you can be anyone you want to be but you don't need plastic surgery or be a size 0 to do that."

I looked up to him and faced him dead on, "You may be bad at maths and English, but when it comes to advice and cheering people up, you are one of the smartest people I know."

He smiled and nodded his head, "I know."

I giggled and looked up to him, "Thank you."

He leaned down and pecked my cheek, "Your welcome." I felt it. The spark. Fireworks.

I grabbed the back of his neck and smashed my lips against his. It was quite a heated kiss. I looped my arms around his neck as my hands played with his soft golden locks. He softly placed his hands on my lips but after a minute he swiftly pulled away, "What was that Quinn?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I never got a goodbye kiss."

He gave a forced smile and pecked my lips. He then headed down the corridor. Just as he was heading out of the doors he turned around and faced me, "Goodbye Quinn Fabray." He then vanished out of the door.

I looked down to my feet and muttered to myself, "Goodbye Sam."

**So, it was only a one shot, but I'm thinking about making it into a multi chapter story once I've finished with Falling For The Wrong People. There are only a couple more chapters of that to write. Do you think I should leave it as a one shot or carry on with it?**

**Review please :)**


End file.
